This invention concerns a fuel ignition apparatus which safely controls the passage of fuel to a fuel igniter.
In the prior art apparatus for safely controlling the flow of fuel to an igniter were known; however, prior art apparatus had serious disadvantages. The first such apparatus were not electrically controlled but were devices subject to mechanical failure. The first such apparatus employing electric igniters were designed to permit the current to stop flowing through the igniter after commencement of combustion of the fuel. In such apparatus, means for stopping flow of current through the electrical igniters were necessary to prevent the igniter from rapidly burning out. In addition, complex apparatus was required to shut off the flow of fuel from a fuel source in the event that combustion accidentally ceased.
Improved electrical igniters were subsequently developed which permitted continuous flow of current through the igniter during the entire period that fuel flowed from the fuel source. Prior art apparatus employing such continuously operated igniters utilized complex electrical and mechanical devices to shut off the flow of fuel in the event that the igniter ceased to function. Apparatus which does not incorporate a device or system for stopping flow of fuel from the fuel source when the igniter ceases to function is not considered safe since in the event that combustion accidentally ceases, unburned fuel would continue to flow from the fuel source thus presenting an explosion and toxicity hazard.